A Pack Of Two
by xoxo H
Summary: Remus and Bill become good friends as they share their experiences as Werewolves and watch their children grow. Remus and Tonks survived the Battle of Hogwarts and all pairings are canon.
1. The Making of a Pack

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. J K Rowling owns the rest.

* * *

><p>Remus stilled as someone knocked on the door. Even with Voldemort dead and many of his supporters locked away, he was still cautious. The door creaked as he slowly opened it and peered through the crack to see Bill Weasley. Fully opening the door, Remus leaned on the door frame. "Hello Bill. I'm afraid Tonks is out at the moment. She went to Grimmauld Place to visit George. You could probably meet her in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."<p>

"Actually Remus I came to talk to you. Do you mind if I come in?" The elder man gestured for Bill to follow him and led him to the living room. Sitting opposite each other, Bill began to speak: "As you probably know I recently became a Werewolf. I've already transformed a couple of times. I was wondering, however, if you could give me some advice about where I can undergo the transformation and that kind of thing." Remus nodded in understanding.

"Obviously large woods that don't have camping sites are the best place to spend full moons. I would tell you where I spend my full moons however it is unwise to have two or more male Werewolves close by." Bill nodded. They continued on for many hours, sharing their experiences, recounting the pain, and in the dawn of the next morning a friendship was formed. They became a pack of two.

* * *

><p>Remus was putting Teddy in his crib when someone furiously pounded on the door. Yanking open the door, wand at the ready, he came face to face with a very panicked looking man.<p>

"Bill!" What's wrong? Has something happened?" He led the troubled man over to the lounge. Taking a deep breath Bill spoke.

"Fleur's pregnant."

"Well that's wonderful news. Congratulations Bill!" But the younger man just shook his head.

"That's why I came over. What if the baby is a Werewolf? Have you noticed anything with Teddy? What am I going to do?"

"What you are going to do is calm down." Remus said looking him straight in the eye. "I understand your concern. I was just the same when Tonks was expecting Teddy. So far I haven't noticed any Werewolf tendencies with Teddy but maybe he won't develop the characteristics until later. Maybe being a Werewolf isn't genetic and he will never become one. No one knows because until now no one knew of a 2nd generation Werewolf. There is nothing either of us can do about it. What you are going to do now is go straight home and apologise to Fleur because no doubt you freaked out on her and ran when she told you." Bill looked sheepish and nodded. The two men walked to the door.

"Thank you Remus."

"Shut up and go home you wanker."

* * *

><p>The two remained good friends and regularly talked so Remus was surprised to find a very angry Bill at his door.<p>

"Where is your son Lupin?" He all but growled.

"Teddy? He's on the Hogwarts train just like Victoire." Again Bill growled which was worrying the former Marauder. "Bill calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I can't calm down! You know why? Because I just learnt that your son is dating my daughter!" Bill looked ready to explode. Remus on the other hand was shocked.

"They're dating? Since when?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that James Potter saw them snogging on the train before it left." Unlike Bill, Remus had been unable to go to the Platform and see the children off. Now he wished he had.

"Bill I think you are over reacting." He put his hand up when said man opened his mouth to argue. "Just listen. Victoire is 15 and Teddy is 16. They are old enough to date if they want. Sure Teddy is older but you and I are also than our wives. A lot older." Bill nodded, seeing his point but still didn't look like he agreed with the situation. "Also, Victoire and Teddy are smart. I'm sure they know what they're doing. I trust Teddy. Don't you trust Victoire?"

"I do trust her Remus, I do. I just want to see her heart broken."

"I know what you mean. However, they have been friends for years. They do care about each other." Bill sighed.

"I see what you mean and I'm sorry for yelling at you." He suddenly brightened up. "Want to write a letter to our kids and scare them."

Needless to say everyone in the Great Hall were confused when Teddy bolted out, leaving Victoire very pale as she clutched the letter he had just been reading.

* * *

><p>Please review and check out my other stories!<p>

xoxo H


	2. Author's Note (sorry)

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter! However I want to know if you guys have any suggestions for either this story (so more conversations between Remus and Bill) or if you have other story ideas/prompts. I would love to hear them because no doubt you guys have some better ideas than me. Thanks everyone!

xoxo H


	3. The Werewolves' Wives

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. (aka the Queen)

* * *

><p>Tonks collapsed into the chair in the currently empty room. Today was exhausting. It was wonderful to see all of the extended Potter-Weasley clan and all of its adopted members, however, it's hard to find a moment to yourself at events like this.<p>

Knock knock knock

Fleur stuck her blond head around the door.

"Hello Tonks! I vas vondering if I could talk to you for a minute." Both women were in the very uncommon position of a Werewolf's wife and often had to encounter situations with no help or advice so she had a fairly good idea about what, or rather who, the part Veela wanted to talk about.

"Sure Fleur. What's up? Need some help with that hairy husband of yours? Mine sheds all over the carpet." Fleur smiled softly.

"Yes it does have to do vith Bill. You see he found out I am pregnant and freaked out. I know he talked to your Remus and calmed down but I know he is still scared the child vill be a Werewolf or he vill hurt it even though I know he never vould."

"I know exactly what that's like. When I told Remus I was pregnant with Teddy he bolted. If he hadn't talked to Harry who talked some sense in to him I don't know what would have happened." She closed her eyes, remembering that horrible time when she thought that Remus hadn't really loved her and she would have to raise a child all by herself. "What you need to do is trust that Bill loves you. If he does then he will never really leave you. He, like Remus, probably sees himself as the head of the pack, the alpha, and will do anything in his power to provide for you and the baby. He probably ran when you first told him because he was scared that he would fail you and not be able to provide for you."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Two heads snapped around as a new, male voice sounded from the door. Bill and Remus stood in the entrance looking at their respected wives.

"Jesus you two! You could have given me a heart attack." The British woman exclaimed. Despite her mild scolding she got up and walked over to her husband and hugged him after she had made her way to him. Fleur on the other hand stayed seated but continued to stare at Bill. Said Werewolf crossed the room and knelt down in front of the blond.

"Fleur, I'm so sorry I bolted the day you told me you were pregnant. All that I could think about was failing as a father for our little cub. You two are the most important people in my life and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I promise that I will never do something so stupid again."

"And if he does I'll be sure to straighten him out." Remus earned an elbow in the ribs for that.

"Please forgive me Fleur."

"Of course I forgive you my love." She turned her head to the elder Werewolf. "And thank you Remus. I'll be sure to send him your way vhen he is being pigheaded." He laughed at Bill's put out face. "Come on. I'm sure Molly or Arthur needs a bit of help." They were all in the hallway when Tonks stopped.

"Wait…If you two are the Alphas of your packs then what are Fleur and I?"

"You are the Alpha Females. You pretty much rule over the pack with your mate which in this case is me." Remus placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on. We need to make sure that Arthur leaves some steaks for us Alphas a little more rare."

* * *

><p>Thanks so much to Minna26 for the story idea even if it wasn't exactly what you asked for (whoops). Also thank you to everyone who has read or is continuing to read this story. If you have any prompts or things you would like to see in this story or other story ideas please feel free to message me! I will try to post new stuff as often as I can but school can be a bit demanding some times.<p>

Please review and tell me your honest opinions!

Xoxo H


End file.
